Rain
Rain is a 2012 first-person shooter video game developed by Overkill Software and published by Nack. It was announced on March 20th, 2011 and released for the PS3, Xbox 360 and PC on August 1st, 2012. Overkill Software had started work for the game in early 2010 but lost the publisher, Starbreeze Studios, after months of no production. Rain was picked up again by publisher Nack and began production soon after. 'Gameplay' Rain'' is a first-person based game and is seen through the eyes of the player character. The game contains two ways of playing which are the main story Capaign and the Online Multiplayer. Each factor is different with the Campaign focusing on only single-player gameplay while Mulitplayer has co-op and online. '''Campaign 'Setting and Characters' '''''Rain takes place in the city of New Eden in different locations such as the First World Bank, Police Station and City Dump. During the whole game as well, it is heavily raining hence the name Rain. In the end, the rain is so bad that it floods and destroys most of the local dump which is a big occurence in the game. The characters in the game are a team of highly trained robbers consisting of their leader Claude, his second man Hans, weapons specialist Wolfe, and gunners Dallas and Jenko. The whole game is seen through the eyes of Jenko, making him the main protagonist. The player character only shifts to Dallas on the final level before the game ends though. Arthur Porter is one of the main antagonists of the game and is a wealthy buisness tycoon who works in the field of theft. Along the way, other characters such as officers John Glaze, Norman Braden and Dutch van der Linde become antagonists as well but mostly Porter and Van der Linde are the main antagonists during the game. The team aquires two more men though during the last parts of the game, Shelby and Lee. 'Story' A team of gunmen; Claude, Hans, Wolfe, Dallas and Jenko, are hired by a rich tycoonist named Arthur Porter to rob the First World Bank after it's recent refunding. They wait for the signal given by their intel adviser, Wayne, and when the signal begins, the robbers enter the bank and begin the heist. When the team aquire a stashed drill saw and a can of thermite, they use the items to get through the vault room gate and to burn a hole on top of the vault itself to get in. After stealing $50,000,000 in cash, the team uses C4 explosives to enter a plumbing room and escape via the sewers. Wayne verbally leads them to the sewage facility opening but just as they get to the exit, they are betrayed by the driver Matt, who steals the $50M and locks them in the room. Before he escapes in his car though, the team exit the room and shoot at him in which they pop a wheel. Police arrive to stop them but Claude and Hans are able to find an exit route and Wayne finds that Matt has crashed in a parking lot. When they find Matt in his car, he tries to run away but Jenko is forced to shoot and kill him. The whole team makes it to a car dealship and steal a white van in which they escape and head to Porter's building. As the team arrive at the building though, they receive weird vibes from the people and head to Porter's office. They are ambushed and betrayed though and it is revealed that Porter had Matt steal the money. The cash itself was a present to the local mafia lead by Maxwell Huntsworth and is is also shown that Matt was being tested by his father who is actually Huntsworth. Porter has the whole group to be tortured and executed but Wayne intercepts the ordeal and helps the gang leave there imprisonment. Porter escapes the building and the team does so as well and Claude then suggests that they clear there name by heading to Huntsworth's house and lying that is was Porter who killed Matt instead. The team gets to the house first, meets with Huntsworth and tells him about Matt's deah and Porter's "betrayal". Huntsworth becomes distraught at first and leaves the room but while the others wait in the area, Huntsworth's men come in and begin to shoot. Wolfe is badly shot after saving Jenko and team begin to fight their way out to the garage. Too many armed men come though and surround them but Hans kidnaps a random waiter and has him passed off as Matt and covering his face. After fooling Huntsworth and sending over the fake Matt, the team start a shootout and are able to kill off Huntsworth and most of his men but Porter escapes and S.W.A.T. begin to enter. Wolfe decides to stay and sacrifice himself by ramming into the incoming squad and blow them up with C4. As the team make their escape through the lobby, Wolfe blows up with the S.W.A.T. men. In an effort to end the feud, Claude makes a plan to sneak into Porter's building and kill him to take back the $50M. They aquire plumber suits and when they successfully seak into the lobby, they start an assault and make it to Porter's office but he attemps to leave in his private jet. Jenko gets his hands on an grenade launcher and is able to stop the jet by destroying the wings and legs. Porter gives back the money but as he tries to offer them a truce, Claude angrily beats him and throws off the balcony to his death, "for Wolfe". The group then plan to use sticky bombs and plant them all around the building to collapse. Before they begin though, a team of police enter the building including Officer John Glaze and Norman Braden. As Jenko puts up some of the the explosives, he meets Glaze and Braden and soon he and Braden recognize each other. A shootout occurs and Glaze finds out what the team are up too so he warns the squads who retreat. The building is destroyed in the explosion but just as the team think they are done, Jenko tells them of Braden who he knew as a college classmate and can now identify him and the others as well. Dallas suggests a raid on the local police station with the help of two arms dealers, Shelby and Lee. Later on that day, Glaze and Braden go to the station in which they fully indentify Jenko and get leads on Dallas and the others. Just then, the team begin the raid on the station and begin to look for the duo. Problems arise though when they realize the former S.W.A.T. they fought before are recouping here, starting a full scale firefight. Shelby is killed on the first floor while Lee is injured and in hiding with Dallas, letting in many more police and S.W.A.T. Jenko rescues both of them while going on with Claude to capture Glazer and Braden but they run into two "Bulldozers"; heavily armored S.W.A.T. members. Hans enters one of their suits and fights back while Claude and Jenko go through but he is mortally wounded by one of the Bulldozers. When the Bulldozer comes to kill Hans, he detonates all the grenades he has and kills all the final Bulldozers. As Claude, Jenko, Dallas and Lee get to the two cops, Claude is spotted by a hiding detective named Dutch van der Linde who indentifies him. Te group reach Braden and Glaze in which they are forced to kill them to get rid of the evidence but as they plan escape, a large squad of police surround the area. They make it to a parking lot but as they repel down, squads begin to get to them and Dallas stays to let Jenko get down and escape while he is instead kidnapped by Van der Linde. Jenko argues that they must rescue Dallas but Claude explains that it's impossible but as they start to leave, Claude recieves a photo of a tied up Dallas from Van der Linde who wants the $50M in exchange for Dallas and his silence. The group decides to rescue him and meet at the desiganted exchange spot; the city dump. While staying in the broken down building, Van der Linde shows up with Dalals along with a team of contracted mercernaries. Jenko hands over the money for Dallas but Van der Linde pulls a gun on him in an attempt to kill all of them but Dallas struggles with Van der Linde in which he is pushed into the dumps. A shootout occurs and Jenko takes back the money while Van der Linde goes for cover. Angered by the betrayal, Jenko and the others try to kill off the mercernaries but a sniper keeps them from fighting back. Jenko goes through the trenchs and reaches to the rooftop area and kills the sniper but just then, the heavily rising water begins to break the concrete. As Jenko kills off most of the mercernaries with the sniper, he sees that Dallas is alive after rising back from the water but the pressure breaks down the structures and causes a flood which wipes everyone into the water. Dallas awakens after the flood and finds the teama nd the money okay but finds Jenko still being shoved by the water. Dallas gives chase and brings up Jenko from the water on a conveyor belt but is fought by an enraged Van der Linde. Dallas is overpowered by Van der Linde who attempts to kill him with a revolver but just as he gets ready, Jenko stabs him with a broken pipe whch mortally wounds him. Jenko and Dallas get off the conveyor belt and watch Van der Linde drop into the trash compactor as Claude and Lee join them. The end shows Jenko, Dallas, Claude and Lee enjoying themselves at Las vegas just before robbing a large casino.